


Missing Scene

by Squeakers19



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s05e05 Leap of Faith, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakers19/pseuds/Squeakers19
Summary: A bit extra from the end of the episode of Leap of Faith. I feel like this could have been a possible thing to happen after it was all over
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me but this was just something i threw together after rewatching the episode. I also made a extended story to with this that i'll post, too

Tony sat in his apartment trying to figure out why in the world had happened today.  
First, a guy is about to leap off a building and he, Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva was on that building watching him trying to get his name. Gibbs then tried to talk him down and then, BOOM! He’s shot when it looks like he was. They worked frantically to find out his killer. Tony teased McGee for his fear of heights. They went to the guy’s therapist. Got called a couple which Tony tried to make it like they was.  
The rest of the day was a blur. That guy was thought to be a mole but it turned out he was actually married to the mole who was a terrorist that somehow got smuggled into the US. Once they figured that out, they rushed to the Hotel she was staying. He and McGee had the upper floors while Gibbs and Ziva had the lower.  
Then the crazy woman tried to ram into Tony making him fall over and hang from the ledge fearing for his life. That’s where he is now.  
“Boss!” Tony shouted fearfully.  
Gibbs and Ziva ran to see him hanging tightly above them.  
“Pull the fire alarm!” Gibbs shouted.  
He ran down and Ziva pulled the alarm making steel doors slide down locking them in.  
“Get to him, McGee!” Gibbs shouted seeing McGee a floor up from Tony. McGee nodded and ran down.  
“Probie!” Tony shouted.  
“I’m coming, Tony!” McGee shouted running faster.  
He ran and got to the edge not thinking of his fear of heights. He grabbed Tony and heaved him over and back onto solid ground. Gibbs and Ziva had caught the woman terrorist at this point.  
“I love you.” Tony said patting McGee. He realized what he said and added. “I promise I won’t tease you ever again.”  
“Yeah right.” McGee whispered.  
Tony felt a little hurt with that.  
Later that night, Tony sat on his couch drinking a beer and watching some football on TV when someone knocked on the door. He got up, sat down his beer, and went and opened the door. McGee was standing there looking nervous.  
“Probie, what are you doing here?” Tony asks.  
“Did you mean it?” McGee asks.  
“Mean what?” Tony asks.  
“What you said when I saved you from falling.” McGee says nervously.  
Tony looked at him quizzically. What had he said?  
He waved McGee in and went and grabbed a beer for him when it hit him. He had told McGee he loved him. The beer slipped from his grip and shattered making glass and cold liquid splash on his pajamas and the floor.  
“Tony?” McGee says. “Everything alright in there?”  
“Fine, McGeek. Just dropped a bottle of beer.” Tony says.  
He squatted down and began picking up the shards of glass and placing them in his palm. When he retrieved them all, he placed them on the table. Then he grabbed a dish towel and began mopping up the beer.  
What he didn’t know was McGee was standing in the doorway watching him.  
“You know, it’s ok if you do. Love me, that is. I don’t mind at all.” McGee says.  
Tony starts and falls backwards on his ass.  
“Damn, McSneaky! Don’t do that!” Tony says standing.  
“Sorry. But you hear what I said?”  
“I’m sorry. If you want, I’ll transfer…” Tony says. Then he stopped and his brain backtracked. “What?”  
“I said it’s ok if you love me because I love you, too.” McGee says.  
Tony’s brain stopped on a dime. He tried to ask what again but it came out as “Huh?”  
“I love you, Tony. Is that clear enough? Or do I have to show you?” McGee asks.  
Tony blinked a few times and was frozen to where he stood. McGee sighed and walked and came nose to nose with him. Tony could feel McGee’s breathe on his face and those beautiful lips of his were centimeters away from his own. Their eyes were trained on the other both waiting for the other to take to final step. Eventually, it was McGee. He leaned forward and kissed Tony softly. He pulled away a few seconds later.  
After the kiss, they stared at each other for a few moments before they kissed again. This time Tony initiated it. This time, it was more than then the last. It was becoming heated as every second passed.  
A few minutes passed before they both pulled apart panting.  
“You’re some kisser there, Probie. How do you not have a girlfriend?” Tony asks.  
“My relationships with woman never turn out too well.”  
“What about men?” Tony asks.  
“I’ve only been with a few but they never lasted more than a month or two.” McGee says.  
“I’ve never been with a guy before, McGee.” Tony says looking down feeling a bit insecure.  
McGee grabbed his chin and pushed it up gently until they was eye-to-eye.  
“I don’t care about that, Tony. We can take this slow if that’ll make you more comfortable.” McGee says.  
“Thanks, Probie. Ah, well, guess I’m the probie here.” Tony says smiling.  
“Yeah you are but that’s ok. I think I’m a good teacher.” McGee says returning the smile.  
They kissed again for a little while. Then they settled on the couch.  
“Want to, uh, watch a movie, Tim?”  
“Sure.”  
“What movie you want to watch? I have a lot of them.”  
“Whatever you want.”  
Tony got up with a quick peck to McGee’s lips and went over to his movie collection. Both of them thought that this felt right being there with each other.  
“Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?” Tony asks picking a movie and placing it into his player.  
He went back to the couch and sat beside McGee. Tony got close and snuggled against his side. McGee looked at his eyebrow raised but said nothing. He just wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder and pulled him closer.  
“If you ever tell anyone I like to cuddle, I will deny it and then murder you.” Tony says laying his head on McGee’s shoulder.  
“You want to tell the team about us?” McGee asks.  
“Yeah. Don’t want to hide this from the others. I’m sure they won’t care.” Tony says.  
McGee smiled at his new boyfriend and smiled his widest and brightness smile ever and kissed Tony like there was no tomorrow and Tony let him and kissed just as enthused back.


End file.
